Sans / Corruption!tale
Story/Origin: Corruption!Sans (Or Corrupt!Sans) is from the AU Corruptiontale where the game started to slowly delete itself due to a small mistake. During the genocide route, Sans was successful to kill the human. After multiple attempts, the human gives up. The human needed a way to get beat Sans. Sans noticed that the human hasn't returned. He thought the human was finally going to RESET. However, Sans noticed that he was still in the same timeline, he doesn't detect another timeline being created either. The human returns a while after... The human encounters Sans. Sans attacks the human as always until he noticed something. The human's HP was higher than normal. Sans stops... he asks, "kid, we've been here a while.. and THAT.. i know it's not right..". The human doesn't respond. With a longer duration, Sans kills them afterwards. He waits for the human to return. Suddenly, the timeline froze for a second. Sans is confused by the strange occurrence. The human returns, but as soon as they return, the battle starts immediately. With a near miss, Sans was able to stop the human with telekinesis, slamming them into the wall. The human deleted the dialogue encounter code. Now their LOVE and HP increased. Sans kills the human as soon as he noticed. He goes onto investigate the issue. Due to the human messing around with the files, it has disabled some sort of boundary, which caused some unknown occurrences. Sans noticed some glitchy code around the Judgement Hall, it wasn't safe for him to just touch it. He convinced himself that he wouldn't have continuously killed the Human over and over before they killed him. He decides to interact with these glitched things. He was glitched into the unknown, it wasn't the Void. However it's more connected towards the System Files. It's called the NULL Dimension. He looks around, then notices different codes being altered. He tries to prevent code from being altered, but in a result, the human deleted part of his code. He was too out of range of his timeline. The human changed Sans' code and ultimately corrupted him. He's unable to die however the timeline is corrupted as Sans wasn't located and it wasn't able to delete something that was part of something that didn't exist. Eventually the entire AU gets corrupted from that point as the human RESETs the game after noticing the corruption which created a chain of endless corrupted timelines. Which the older, normal ones have stopped coexisting with the rest. Corruption!Sans wasn't included in the new corrupted timelines and remained stuck in the original timeline. He now lies within the NULL dimension looking for a way to escape. TLDR: During the Genocide Route, the human continuously died from Sans. To cheat that, the human messes around with the code of the game to alter their strength where Sans decides to investigate by touching a corrupted thing caused by the Human. He enters the System Files forbidden name, the Null Dimension in which the human delete a string of code connected to Sans however since Sans was in NULL. This caused the beginning of corruption where the game wasn't able to identify the string of code's main source (Sans), inside where then it was too late. Sans lost grip of the timeline and started to cause him and the game to self-corrupt and caused Sans to lose access back to his timeline. Coexisting Corrupted TImelines: As more corrupted timelines go on, more and more characters, or "strings of code" will fade away into rubbish or just deletion. In the original timeline in which this took place, Corruption!Sans was able to create a "Papyrus" (Corruption!Papyrus) which then Corrupt!Sans wasn't powerful enough to recreate his brother but implement his code into Corrupt!Sans allowing him to "interact" with Papyrus. Papyrus is a "digital ghost". The character's corruption has limited them from much. Corruption!Sans Information STRENGTHS: Broken Code: He is able to use broken code to help him increase his ability to corrupt codes. If there is broken code, it can be a massive disadvantage for the AU. Physical Appearance: His physical appearance will boost his strength significantly, making him more able to do damage to AUs. Modded Menu: This menu helps him identify anything after stealing code from an AU or anomaly. His menu was created after he used stolen code to his advantage. WEAKNESSES: Physical Appearance: He is immune to taking damage but if you mess with his code, he will notice the changes and try to escape the AU quickly. APPEARANCES: Corruption Sans: (Shown on chart above) Corruption Papyrus: His appearance does not exist but does co-exist as a piece of code inside Corrupt's code. His appearance would most likely be the same color as Corrupt himself, but it's unknown to Corrupt!Sans himself. Corrupted AUs: If an anomaly was corrupted by Corrupt!Sans, they will turn into a string of code in which Corrupt will keep stored in his modded menu. If the AU doesn't turn into code, they will most likely turn grey with inability to move, talk, or perform any action. Because of this, the AU will slowly corrupt itself and start to corrupt into nothing just like Corruption!Sans' AU. Trivia * Corruption!Sans was heavily inspired by Sans Multiverse's data loss where players would lose their data. * Corruption!Sans has a blind spot as his right eye doesn't work. * In Corruption!Sans' progress, he has stolen code from countless AUs and remains to continue. * He hates anyone who gets in the way of his progress. * Corruption!Sans has the ability to view the void of any AU. * He has information of almost every AU. No other AU notices him due to him hiding in NULL. * He is the only being of himself. He doesn't have alternative versions of himself as the new timelines from Corruption!tale didn't contain Sans meaning that he's the only Corruption!Sans from his AU. One "Corruption!Sans" exists in every Multiverse. * Corruption!Sans doesn't attack the Undertale universe as it's his original AU. * Corruption!Sans has been spotted before by Fell!Sans. Fell!Sans claims "that he felt a presence around." He was referring to when Corruption!Sans entered Underfell's code to steal it. * Corruption!Sans has been caught before by Error!Sans. Error!Sans has found Corruption!Sans trying to alter code and steal it. Error!Sans was almost able to string up Corruption but nearly got corrupted in the process. * After his encounter with Error!Sans, Error!Sans got into a fight with Ink!Sans however Ink!Sans was not involved with Corruption!Sans' existence and told Error that it shouldn't be too much of an issue. * Corruption!Sans has visited thousands of AUs. His entire collection of code is too powerful for any other character to handle. * If Corruption!Sans has been in contact with another Corruption!Sans, he can absorb the other Corruption!Sans' code and gain powerful and it will ultimately corrupt the entire multiverse. Category:Corruption Category:Corruption!Tale Category:Sans Category:Undertale Category:AU Category:AUs